Dbz assassins
by Oozi
Summary: ...Romance, Highschool, and assassins


disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball super they all belong to Akira Toriyama toy animation if I owned them id be rich, dont you think?

Also this is my first fanfic so if it literal trash then so be it

ages:

Goku-16

Vegeta-18

Bulma-17

ChiChi-16

chapter 1 introduction

He held on tightly to his pistols as he ran down the wet narrow alley, his black cloak dragging on the cold cement floor as he ran away from the chaos. He looked behind him only to see his partner-in-crime scurrying close behind. " That was a close one Kakarot." he roughly whisper to the younger teen who was following him. " A little too close for comfort, don't you think Vegeta." the wild haired teen who was dressed and similar attire panted out. " We're alive, ain't we?" the slightly shorter teen repiled, only to get a eye role out of his younger counterpart. The two teens turned a corner only to disapper into the shadows.

Bulma woke up with more enthusiasm then your normal 17 year old should have. "I can't believe it!" the teen then let out some unidentified noises that can only be explained as excitement. "Im finally a Senior! The top of the pyramid, world make room for Bulma!" The blue haired girl let out as she reached for her phone, and quickly dialed a number. "ChiChi can you belive it were seniors!" Bulma screeched into her phone. "I know Bulma, time really does fly." A ebony haired teen let out into the phone followed with nervous giggle. "It sure does it seems like only yesterday we meet." Bulma said in a dreamy voice. "Yep, hey do you think you can pick me up when your ready? It would mean the world to me." ChiChi asked "Yeah, sure thing see you in a bit." Bulma reasponed half not listening as she digged though her dresser. "Thank you so muh, bye."

Bulma parked her car and trotted up to Chichi's door. Bulma knocked only to get a "Come in" as a reasponse. She walked in to only be met with Chichi, who's eyes were glued to her T.V. while dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt a dark washed jeans while slumped on the sofa. "Watcha doin Chi?" Bulma asked peeking at the T.V. screen. "Look at the news Bulma." ChiChi said not even glancing at her. Bulma looked at the screen to see a quite beautiful news reporter standing in front of a bar labeled Night Karma " I am reporting to you from the murder scene of a 38 year old man named Grey Pitts he was shot twice once in the abdomen and one fatal shot which was to the Head. The murderers are still unknown but the description that we have so far is that there were two suspects dressed in dark cloaks, tan skin, male, and in their late teens. The reason for murder is still unknown, this is Amy Lee with your Channel 28 news." With that ChiChi clicked the T.V. off. "You really know how to lighten the mood don't you Chi?" Bulma half laughed. "Its not funny there are two psychopath running about in the streets!" ChiChi squeaked "Aw we'll be fine, now lets go we dont want to be late on our first day back, now do we?" "...I guess you have a point." Chichu mutterd grabbing her school bag heading for the door "Bye daddy, love you." Chichi yelped into the house as her and Bulma walked out the door and got a "Love you more!" in return.

As Bulma and ChiChi pulled up into the school they were met with a spike haired teen who hurried along Bulma's side of the door, and with a swift motion swing open the door. "Yamcha! Its been forever!" Bulma squealed "I know babe its been too long!" Yamcha squealed back only to pull Bulma into a tight embrace. "Oh please you two went on multiple dates over the summer break." Chichi said with annoyance in her voice. "Dosent stop me from missing my bae!" Yamcha said still holding onto Bulma. Ring "Oh there goes the bell we better get to class Chi, Yamcha you should have requested the same classes like we did!" Bulma said squirming out of Yamcha's grip. "No, if anything you two should spend less time with each." ChiChi joked gently pulling Bulma away by the arm.

Bulma and Chichi walked in to there first class and proceeded to take a seat in the middle of class.They were both extremely popular, Bulma was popular because of her money status and beauty.Chichi was also very pretty and being Bulma's best freind made her well known. "Ok class my name is Mr.Ail and welcome to 1st period English." The class was then interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Mr.Ail groaned and head for the door only for the door to swing open almost hitting him. "oh...sorry" a apologetic voice said from the other side of the door yet no one can see the voice's owner yet. "It's quite alright accidents happen, please come in. Mr.Ail stepped aside only to let inside two very handsome boys.Practically, all the girls jaws dropped while the boys all looked

in envy.The two teen stood in front of the class.One had messy hair while his uniform had the two top buttons undone and tie thrown on loosely, the teen next to him was slightly shorter with all of his buttons did and his tie missing. "So what are your names boys?" asked Mr.Ail while everyone was still drooling over the two teens.The taller one was the first to speak "I'm Kakaort or Goku whichever you prefer." He then nudge the other boy with his elbow.The other boy let out a huff and said with a monotone voice "I'm Vegeta."

soooo how was it...


End file.
